


Bloodlines

by joyblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship to Love, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyblue/pseuds/joyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the gotexchange_mod Comment fic meme #2 - Role reversal, Gendry is the trueborn son and Arya is Ned Stark's bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One

Bloodlines  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

I:  No One

This was the fifth time he saw the same direwolf. Gendry Baratheon was sure that this animal didn’t belong to any of the Stark children. He was already introduced to all five direwolves, and this one wasn’t one of them.

Every time he looked out of his window when the sun was about to set, the direwolf would be there just outside the castle walls, and Gendry couldn’t help but feel that the direwolf was looking at him. Yellow eyes would gaze at him before it would walk away. This time, he felt compelled to follow the direwolf. He walked out of his room and hoped that he didn’t run into anyone that would stop him from walking out of the castle.

The moment he stepped out, the direwolf began to walk, and Gendry started to follow at a distance. It didn’t take them long to reach Godswood, but the direwolf continued to walk further, only to glance behind to make sure he was still following.

Different shades of green, yellow, and red littered the ground, and he could hear the crunch of dried leaves and twigs under his boots as he continued to walk. Apart from feeling foolish that h was being led by a direwolf, Gendry enjoyed the tranquillity of the forest. Since his arrival with his father, he never had the opportunity to be on his own. He could also feel the heavy expectation of his father every time Sansa Stark was around.

Sansa was a beautiful woman, she would make a lovely Queen, but there was something _missing._ Then again, as long as she fits the criteria his father is looking for, what else could he do? The sound of rushing water reached his ears and the direwolf looked back, and Gendry could have sworn it beckoned him forward with its head.

Gendry walked warily towards the direwolf. He just hoped that he could still make his way back should the direwolf decide not to walk him back to the castle. Gendry stopped in his tracks when he reached a small clearing and saw a small sized waterfall. He felt the direwolf nudge him forward and Gendry obeyed, unsure of why the direwolf led him here.

The Prince of Westeros stepped back in surprise when a figure emerged from under the water with a cough. It was a girl, with long dark hair and pale skin. The girl continued to cough, and Gendry could only yelp as the direwolf nudged him with enough force to make him loose his balance.

The girl looked at him in surprise, as Gendry caught himself before he fell to the water. He looked at a pair of grey eyes who looked at him in shock, before it narrowed at him.

“I’m sorry, forgive me my Lady…” Gendry rushed out as he looked at the girl. He turned around to give her some privacy and he heard her get out of the water, and the rustling of clothes. He kept his back turned and his body stiffened when he felt the tip of a blade against his spine.

“Don’t call me that!” she yelled out as she applied pressure on his back. “How did you get here? No one outside the Starks knows about this place.” 

“The direwolf led me here.” He answered with the knowledge on completely bizarre it sounded.

“Nymeria!” the girl scolded, and the direwolf let out a whine before it settled on the ground. “Well, you can go now. You are not supposed to be here!”

Gendry felt the blade ease of his back and heard the sound of metal sliding inside a scabbard. He turned around slowly and looked in surprise at the girl who was clothed as if she were a man.

“I would be more than happy to leave, but I’m not quite sure I can find my way back.”

The girl looked at him and sighed before she glared at Nymeria, who just yawned. “I’ll take you until we get to Godswood. You should be able to make your way back from there.”

The girl didn’t wait for him to respond and began to walk. Gendry followed and was soon walking next to the girl. She was short, and unlike all the women he knew, she didn’t bother fixing her hair which was still damp from the water.

“What were you doing back there?”

“I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath underwater.”

“Why?” Gendry asked. Why would anyone want to know something like that?

The girl just rolled her eyes at him. “Why not?”

Gendry just looked at the girl in surprise. She definitely didn’t act or talked like any girls he knew at all. Usually, within a few minutes of meeting him, girls would do or say everything they can to catch his attention. They would speak with an almost breathless tone, a coy smile and a shy gaze. This girl was doing none of that.

“My name is Gendry.” He said as he tried to be polite and the girl just huffed.

“I know who you are.” The girl as she quickened her pace.  

Trying to lighten the mood, Gendry looked down at the young girl and spoke. “You’re not going to take me as hostage, are you?”

“No, stupid! Why would I want to take the heir of the Iron Throne as a hostage? You won’t be worth the trouble I’d be getting to!”

“I seem to be at a disadvantaged, you clearly know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.”

“And that’s the way it’s going to remain!” the girl snapped as she stopped walking. “How did you find Nymeria?”

Gendry looked at the girl now amused at how she had her hands on her hips as she glared at him “I didn’t find her my lady, she found me.”

“Do not call me my lady!”

Gendry just gave a mock bow and the girl glared at him as she continued to walk again.

“I’ve been seeing her for the past few days. She kept looking at me as if she wanted me to follow her.”

The girl bit her lip as she continued to walk.

“You must be related to the Starks.” Gendry said as he tried to strike up a conversation.

“What makes you say that?” the girl asked, but Gendry didn’t miss the way her back became straighter, or how her hands twitched at his statement.

“Everyone knows the only surviving direwolves are being raised by the Starks.”

“Well, _‘Everyone’_ is stupid then, because I’m not a Stark and I have a direworlf.” The girl snapped at him as they continued to walk.

“You did say no one outside the Starks new about that place.” Gendry countered and he watched in amusement as the girl scowled at him.

Gendry just grinned, completely intrigued by the young girl who now stomped slightly ahead of him. She stopped a few metres ahead, her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Can you see the heart tree from here?”

The sun had nearly set, but he could still see the majestic tree not far from where they stood. When he nodded, the girl let out a deep breath.

“This is as far as I go. You’d better not get lost because I have other things to do than escort a stupid bull like you!”

“I’ve never been called a stupid bull before.” Gendry responded, not at all affected. “Most people refer to me as a stag.”

“Then why do you have an emblem of a bull then?” She asked as she looked at an ornament that was on his scabbard.

“Not a lot of people can see that.”

“Not a lot of people are as good as me.”

This time, Gendry laughed and the girl gave him a shove.

“Stop laughing!”

“Forgive me, my lady…”

The look that she gave him was priceless. She couldn’t possibly be more than three and ten, but there was such fierceness behind those grey eyes that made her seem older. “I said don’t call me my lady!”

“If you’re not a Stark, then who might you be? You refused to be called my lady; you won’t tell me your name, do I need to ask everyone at the castle who you are?”

He watched in concern as she looked at him in panic. “No! Don’t! You can’t tell anyone you saw me!”

They both turned their heads when they heard voices from a distance calling the prince.

“You can't tell anyone you saw me.” The girl pleaded and Gendry nodded his head.

“I won’t.” Gendry responded, “But at least tell me who you are.”

The girl was about to speak when voices became louder. She began to back away slowly, her eyes trained on the direction of the voices. She looked at Gendry and hesitated for a while before she spoke.  “I am no one.”

“Prince Gendry! Prince Gendry! Where have you been?”

Gendry looked at the knights that reached him with a little irritation, but when he turned back to where the girl was, she was already gone.


	2. Arya

Standard Disclaimers Apply

 

Bloodlines  
Chapter 2: Arya

 

For reasons that Gendry couldn't understand, Nymeria kept on showing up, always when no one was around, and he knew that the direwolf wanted him to go with her to visit 'no one'. The girl has refused to give her own name, and today, Gendry was determined to find out. She seemed to know a lot about him, but she would not give any indication on who she was, or what she was doing beyond Godswood, if she had any family at all.

He was almost tempted to ask Robb or Jon, but he remembered the look of on her face and decided against it. It was on their third meeting that Gendry decided the girl was the best thing about his visit in Winterfell. She was obnoxiously honest, but she made him laugh. He would never admit that a girl almost made him yield in sword practice, but he could see potential in her to be a strong warrior, if women were given that opportunity.

Now, on his last day at Winterfell, he knew he was going to miss his mysterious new friend when they leave tomorrow.

"You really have nothing better to do than to disturb me, do you?"

Gendry looked up and grinned as the girl called out to him from a tree. Unlike their earlier meetings, there was now a small smile on her lips as she climbed down. "Nymeria seems to enjoy my company. Perhaps she is bored of you."

"Perhaps she is gaining your trust so she can eat you when you least expect it. Why do you think she brings us food for us to eat? She is fattening you up, stupid!"

Gendry just laughed as he followed her when she began to walk further from Godswood.  "Defeated any trespassers lately?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they would not have passed Nymeria. Why didn’t you come yesterday?"

"My Lady, did you miss me?"

The girl scowled at him as she punched him in the arm."How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!

"If you gave me your name, I wouldn't have to! Although you didn't deny that you missed me!” Gendry teased and expected witty retort, but saw something in her eyes that made him pause as she denied his claims. It just struck Gendry that the girl may looked like she was well taken care of by someone, but she seemed to be alone, with only a direwolf for company.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Hunting with Lord Robb and Lord Jon." Gendry responded and his eyes did not miss the way her body stiffened for a few seconds before she continued to walk again. "Have you met the young lords of Winterfell before?" 

"How long can you hold your breath under water? I bet you can't hold it longer than I can!"

Gendry didn't question the girl on why she avoided his question, instead, he just smiled. "I accept your challenge."

The girl just grinned as they made their way to the falls where they first met.

-*-*

Gendry coughed as he wiped his face with his hands. The girl emerged from the water and laughed as she removed the strands of hair that covered her face.

"That was pitiful!" The girl mocked him as she splashed him with water.

“I don’t exactly spend my free time trying to discover how I can hold my breath underwater.”

Gendry replied dryly as he looked at the girl’s smiling face.

 

“Perhaps you should! You don’t know, it may save your life one day. And I can boast that I became instrumental in saving the life of the heir of the Iron Throne!”

Gendry just shook his head as he splashed the girl back with water. “What about you? Why do you want to learn how to hold your breath underwater?”

“I might need it one day, when I travel to the Free Cities.”

“The Free Cities? Why would you want to go there?”

There was a fire in the girl’s eyes as she glared at him. “So I can be free! I can live the way I want to and not like…” the girl halted as the fire in her eyes disappeared to be replaced by apprehension.

Gendry just nodded, not liking the look on her face. He liked it when she laughed, when she smiled and when she teased him. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I know.” The girl replied with a shrug as she looked down at the water.

“Won’t you at least tell me your name or how I can keep in contact with you? I doubt Nymeria can come and pick me up from King’s Landing.”

“You want to keep in contact with me?” She asked, surprised as she looked up at him.

“We’re friends now, aren’t we? I am confident that I have Nymeria’s trust. Have I done something not to gain yours?”

The girl looked at him as she bit her lip and she looked as if she was deciding if she should reveal her name or not.

Gendry smiled as he held out his hand to her, Arya looked at him suspiciously before she held out her own hand, and Gendry gently clasped it with his. “My name is Gendry Baratheon. It would be an honour if you would consider me as your friend.”

The girl just snorted at his words, but before she could say anything, the sound of footsteps interrupted them and Gendry looked behind them in surprise and he immediately moved in front of his friend. He looked at the shocked expressions of Lord Stark and his two oldest sons and he could feel his friend tense behind him.

"Lord Stark." Gendry greeted and saw the older man look at him warily.

"Prince Gendry." Ned stark greeted back before he turned to his two sons. "Robb, Jon, please escort Arya back to her cottage."

He saw Lord Stark's face softened as he looked at the girl behind him.

"Arya, go with your brothers. Please..."

"She's your daughter?" Gendry asked in surprise as he turned around to watch Arya. It was only that time that he realized the features on her face.

"Arya Snow. I'm his bastard daughter."

He turned around and saw the guilty expression on Ned's face who kept his gaze on his daughter.

"Arya, please."

Arya just sighed as she swam to the shallow end and Gendry followed her as Jon easily lifted her out of the water, before Jon and Robb helped him out.

"Let's go, Arya." Jon said softly as he guided his sister towards the falls and Robb stood in his way when he tried to follow.

"Where is she going?" Gendry asked as Arya looked at him before Jon tugged her gently and

disappeared behind the curtain of water.

"If you could walk back with me, Prince Gendry, I will explain."

Gendry turned to look at Robb who stood in his way, with an almost apologetic look. "I want to know where she is being taken."

"Jon is taking her back to where she will be safe."

Gendry looked back at the waterfall where Arya disappeared to before he nodded his head as he walked towards his host.

“How did you meet Arya?”

Gendry followed Ned Stark as they walked towards Godswood. “Nymeria.”

There were so many questions running through his head, and he blurted out the one that concerned him the most.

"Has she lived here, away from the castle for a long time?" Gendry asked. “Why was she never introduced to us when we arrived?”

“Yes, she has. It is the safest place for her. Arya’s existence is known only to the immediate family, and our most trusted servants and it is imperative that it stays that way.”

“Safe? How can hiding her keep her safe? She lives alone, out here on her own while you and your family live in luxury inside that castle that should be her home! She is lonely out here! I’ve only known her for a few days and I can see her loneliness.”

He watched as Ned’s body stiffened as the older man looked at him. Gendry could not believe that this was the same man he respected more than his father.

"And how long do you plan to _keep her safe_ like a dirty little secret?" Gendry continued, aware of how disrespectful he sounded but he didn't care. He saw the expression on Ned's face and saw the look of the warrior that helped his father win countless of wars.

"As long as I need to. I am not asking you to understand my actions, and nor will I explain myself to you. Do you care for my daughter? Do you consider her as a friend?”

Gendry just nodded and watched as Ned took a deep breath.

“If you really are the friend you say you are to Arya, you will keep quiet about her. For anyone else to discover that she exists could endanger her life. Are you willing to risk her safety?"

Gendry chose not to respond but instead glared at the man he could no longer respect. "And what happens tonight at the feast? Who will stay with her as your family celebrates throughout the night? She is lonely without anyone to keep her company."

When he did not receive a reply. Gendry glared at the Lord of Winterfell. “I can take her back to King’s Landing with me. No one will have to know she’s your bastard.”

The expression on Ned’s face turned to anger. “Absolutely not. Arya belongs here in the North. This is where she is safe. I will not allow you take Arya away.”

“Father, Prince Gendry… we need to head back, mother will be looking for us soon.”

Gendry turned around to see Robb who looked at him warily. “Where is she?”

“Jon is with her.” Robb responded as he looked at his father.

“Please take Prince Gendry back, I will speak with Arya.” Ned said as he walked back to where Arya was hidden.

“Lord Stark.” Gendry called out, and Ned turned around to face him.

“If you truly are the friend you say you are, you will speak of this to no one, or her blood will be on your hands.”

Gendry just clenched his jaw as he watched the older man walked away.

“Father knows what he is doing. We love Arya. We are not hiding her because we are ashamed or being cruel.” Robb said as he walked closer to him. “We need to go.”

Gendry took one last look behind him before he walked back to the castle. He knew where to find Arya, he was going to see her tonight and convince her to leave with him. No matter what Lord Stark had said, he did not believe that he kept Arya’s existence as a secret to keep her safe. What could possibly he need to keep her safe from? In King’s Landing, he could offer her the adventures she had craved to experience, just as she confided in him in their previous meetings.

She would not have to hide, and Gendry will do everything in his power to give his friend the life she wanted to lead.

 

-*-*-*

Ned watched as Jon kissed Arya on the forehead, before his son walked out of the cottage that was Arya’s home.

He pulled a chair and sat down next to her before he gave her a kiss of his own on her forehead. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to visit you…”

“I know, the King is here and everyone needs to be around.” Arya replied dryly without looking at him.

“How long has the Prince known about you?”

Arya shrugged. “I don’t know, more than a week. He’s been visiting almost every day, Nymeria always comes with him.”

Ned just felt guilty as he gently brushed her damp hair away from her face. “Everything will be back to what it was before after they leave tomorrow.”

"Are you going to allow Gendry to be my friend?"

Ned never felt more like a monster than he did at that moment. He couldn't say the words, but he knew Arya could tell what his answer would be. She just looked away from him and stared at the fire crackling in front of them and Ned raised his hands to gently brush the damp strands of hair away from her face.

"Arya..."

"It's for my safety, I get it..."

Ned could feel his own heart break as Arya bit her lips and he recalled the words spoken by the young prince. _She's lonely..._

"You should go. Lady Catelyn would be looking for you by now. The feast can't start without you."

Ned wanted nothing more than to stay with her, to let her know that she is truly loved. But all he could do was offer her a sad smile.

“I know it seems like I am keeping you hidden out of shame, but that is so much further from the truth. Keeping you secret is the only way I can guarantee your safety. When the time comes, you will know it all..."

"But not today, right?"

"No... Not today..." Ned replied regrettably.

She looked at him, and Ned felt his heart constrict. She looked more like Lyanna each day that passed, and seeing her with the Prince earlier brought back memories he would rather not remember.

“And what about my mother? Will the time comes when you will tell me about her too? Is she from the North? The South? Does she have a family out there? Do they know about me?”

“Arya,” Ned said softly as he gently cradled her face with his hands.

“You are with your family. We are your family, you belong here in the North, like all Starks…”

“But I'm not one, am I?" Arya asked bitterly and Ned kissed her on the forehead again.

“You may not have my name Arya, but you have my blood...”

Arya just looked at him before she wrapped her arms around him.

“Jon will return tonight. Ghost and Grey Wind should be here shortly.” Ned said softly as he looked at her again. “Whatever happens, when the time has come for me to tell you the truth, I just want you to know, all I have ever done, I did to protect you, because I love you. You will always be one of us, whatever happens, alright?”

The daughter he claimed as his own nodded and gave him a smile that was not Lyanna’s, and Ned wondered if it was Rhaegar’s

“Will you ride with me tomorrow, after the Baratheons leave?”

Ned nodded with a smile. “Just you and I.” Ned promised as he embraced Arya. Tomorrow, everything will be better. The sooner Robert Baratheon and his son rides away from Winterfell, the safer Arya would be.

He swore to Lyanna that he would keep her daughter safe and Ned would do everything in his power to make sure that Arya will grow up and live the life Lyanna never had a chance to live.

He will not fail.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either in the next chapter or the one after that, there will be more explanations on why Arya is not living on the castle with them. 
> 
> As far as Gendry is concerned, Ned Stark is full of BS since Ned can’t just say the truth about Arya (yet!) but Ned, for his part has done everything he can that he thinks is best for Arya.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and the kudos!


	3. Ours is the Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language warning, violence and attempted sexual assault for this chapter. Oh… and creepy!Robert….

Standard Disclaimers Apply

 

Bloodlines   
Chapter 3: Ours is the Fury

 

“Who stays with Arya then?” Gendry asked as the two of them walked out of the Great Hall, the sound of the joyous feast was left behind as they made their way into an abandoned corridor as Jon clenched his jaw before he answered him.

“Our arrangements are none of your concern.” Jon whispered harshly and Gendry tried to reign in the temper that Baratheons were famous for.

“Are you not bothered? She is out there, all alone and her supposed family is in here celebrating…”

“She’s not alone. She’s never alone.” Jon snapped at him. “The direwolves…”

“Direwolves, you honestly believe that it is enough that her only company are animals?”

“My father have said it to you before, we do not need to explain anything to you. Once you leave for King’s Landing tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.”

“And what is _normal?”_ Gendry asked. “Normal is her alone, out there.” Gendry stated as he looked around them to make sure they were still alone before he spoke. “I can take her back to King’s Landing with me.”

“Absolutely not! You think my father will allow it?”

“I don’t need your father’s permission! Arya may be his bastard daughter, but as a warden of the North, he still bended the knee to my father, if I will it so…” Gendry never got a chance to finish his sentence as his head reeled back from Jon’s fists.

“Why the hell are you so interested in my sister?” Jon hissed as Gendry wiped his lips with the back of his hand and was not surprised to see a smear of blood.

“You are all practically treating her like a prisoner! She may be living out in the open, but you might as well throw her in a cell! I can give her the freedom she wants! She can roam King’s Landing without anyone knowing who she is…”

“And how do you think people will see my sister when she arrives in King’s Landing with you?” Jon asked. “A young bastard girl from the North, people will look at her and see her as your whore! Do you honestly think that being with you will not ruin her?”

Gendry opened his mouth to respond, only for him to close it back again as Gendry realised the reason for Jon’s anger. “I… I never thought of that.”

“Clearly.” Jon snorted as he glared at him. “Why are you so interested in my sister?” Jon asked again and Gendry warily watched for any sign that Jon would try and hit him again.

“I like her… but not in that way!” Gendry said as he raised his hands to placate the grey eyed Stark. “She’s honest, no one treats me the way she does. People tend to just nod and agree with everything I say, Arya… Arya is different. She’s not afraid to call me stupid or to make fun of me. There is no agenda with her, I can’t explain it, but when I’m with her, I feel happy.”

He looked at Jon, the man he quickly became friends with look at him with suspicion.

“I have no ill intentions towards your sister, I swear it. She is someone I consider a friend and that is all.”

“My father will never allow Arya to leave the North. She is safer here!”

Gendry groaned. Their conversation has been going around in circles. “Safe from what? My father treats your father like his own brother, if Lord Stark asks my father to protect Arya from whatever it is he is so afraid of, he would.”

“I trust my father, if he believes that keeping Arya a secret is the only thing that is keeping her safe, then I believe that.”

As the two young men continued to argue, neither of the noticed an unconscious Rickon Stark being carried off by an intruder.

_*_*_*

Arya parried with an imaginary enemy, helm on her head and sword on her hand as she imagined her opponent yielding to her greatness. “Hah!”

She looked outside the window, at the direction of where the castle was, and wondered what it was like, to be in that hall, where there was music and dancing, and Arya immediately wrinkled her nose. Sansa must be so happy, she knew her half-sister well enough to know that she loved feasts such as the one happening at the moment. It would give her the opportunity to dress up and fix her hair, and Arya just knew that Sansa would be expecting praises all night. 

She also tried to imagine what it would be like, if she could sit with Jon and Robb, jape with Rickon and Bran, and tried to ignore the surely disappointed and haughty looks that Lady Catelyn and Sansa would bestow on her.

“I think I am better here with you, Nymeria.” She whispered to her direwolf who just looked at her with eyes that told her Nymeria didn’t believe her. She heard a rustle next to her and laughed as Ghost and Grey Wind glared at her. “And with you both.”

She rubbed Ghost’s fur. “Wonder when Jon will get here?”

She was bored, and she expected Jon to be with her by now. Arya’s eyes suddenly widened with realisation. There would be hardly anyone at the grounds, with almost everyone at the Great Hall, she stood up to walk out of the cottage, but Ghost gently tugged on her breeches. 

“Did Jon tell you to make sure I stay put?” 

Ghost just looked at her with the same expression Jon did every time he would tell her she can’t do something.

Arya was about to convince Ghost to walk out with her when the three direwolves suddenly snarled as they all made their way to the door, and tried to claw out.

“What’s wrong?” Arya asked worried as the direwolves howled.

She could hear horses and shouts, and the direwolves just snarled aggressively as they tried to run the door down. Sensing that something was wrong, Arya quickly opened the door and the three direwolves dashed out into the night.

Without even knowing what was going on, Arya followed the direwolves to see what got them into that state.

She pushed her body to her limits as she ran as fast as she could, and her blood chilled when she halted to a stop when she saw the carnage in front of her. There were men screaming in agony as the direwolves attacked, their snouts covered in blood, and Arya could only stand frozen as the three direwolves killed the men. Arya looked confused on why the direwolves would attack when she noticed a familiar figure lying unconsciously on the ground.

“Rickon?” Arya cried out as she ran to her brother, she listened to his chest and released a shaky breath. Rickon was alive and he looked unhurt. She looked back at the direwolves who settled themselves by their side. “Rickon…”

Her brother still won’t wake up, and Arya stood up and winced as she tried to carry Rickon. He may be young, but he felt too heavy for her to carry. Grey Wind stood up and looked at her, and Arya gently laid Rickon chest down on Grey Wind’s back. “Careful, now… Maester Luwin should be in his chambers, take Rickon to him.”

Grey Wind just nodded and began to walk back to the castle with Arya close behind. She looked at Ghost and ruffled his hair. “I need you to get Jon… make sure you’re not seen by anyone else, okay?”                                                                                                            

Ghost rubbed his bloodied snout against her breeches before he set off. She looked at Nymeria. “Go out and see if there’s anymore… we need to make sure that they won’t come for Rickon again.”

However, unlike the other direwolves, Nymeria stayed where she was. Arya crouched down and looked at Nymeria. “I’ll be fine, I promise to go back to the cottage. You go look around for me, okay?”

Nymeria just nodded before walking away. Arya looked at the dead men lying on the ground and shuddered. She had never been around many people, and now, being near bodies of dead men made her shiver in fear. She took one last look at the fallen man before turning around to make her way back to her cottage, not realising one of them was still alive. 

Back in her cottage, Arya took the helm off and placed it on the table as she sat by near the fire. There was a part of her that wanted to go with Rickon, but she knew it would be too risky. With Grey Wind and Ghost travelling back to the castle, she knew her brother was well protected.

Still, it felt wrong to stay here, safe in her home when there could be other men out there who might come back for her brother. Nymeria might be a strong direwolf, but she didn’t want her out there alone, and Arya closed her eyes for a moment before she made a decision. With a sigh, she stood up and walked towards the door, but before she could open it, it swung open with so much force, Arya stepped back in surprise.

“Hello, love…” A toothless man greeted her before Arya fell to the ground after being punched.

“You cost me a hostage, girl. Don’t think you can fetch me single gold dragon, but your pretty mouth on my cock might just help…”

_“First lesson, stick them at the pointy end…”_

Jon’s words came back to her when he gave her Needle and Arya stood up as she drew her sword from her hip and lunged at the man. She got him across the arm, and the man swore as he tried to grab her, but Arya easily sidestepped the man and managed to slice the man on his thighs and Arya stepped away, her heart hammering in her chest as the man gave an angry shout.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you…” the man threatened as he lunged for her again, but this time, Arya did not anticipate the man grabbing a chair to throw at her. Arya ducked to avoid being hit, and as the chair shattered against the wall from the force of the throw, the man leaped over the table to grab her and threw her to the ground.

Arya cried out in pain as the man straddled her before grabbing her hair and smashing her head on the floor. “Get off me!”

Arya flinched as the man chuckled, his hands wandering over her body. “Not until I finish with you."

Arya fought the man furiously and used her fingers to clamp on the wound her sword made on his thigh, and as her attacker screamed in pain, Arya punched the man on the face to throw him off her, but she wasn’t quick enough. The man grabbed her helm she left on the table and knocked her off her feet, and Arya cried out in pain as she fell back on the ground.

The man grabbed her legs and dragged her beneath him and just as he was about to tear her tunic open, Arya’s hands frantically searched for something to defend herself and when she felt needle’s hilt, she didn’t think twice and used all her strength to stick needle between the man’s legs.

“BITCH!” The man screamed as he punched her in the face.

Arya’s vision began to swim as the man moved away from her. “You will pay for that!”

Arya could barely hear the mad rant of the man who limped towards the fireplace.

“You’re never going to get away.” Arya muttered as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

“I plan on doing just that, girlie…”

Arya prayed that her brothers, that anyone would come soon when the man walked towards her.

“Too bad I wasn’t able to enjoy your little cunt.”

“Burn in hell!” Arya spat out and the man laughed.

“I won’t be, but you will!” The man replied with a sinister laugh as he walked towards the fireplace and grabbed the small canister of oil she kept and watched in horror as the man threw the contents at her before grabbing a curtain and a piece of the broken chair. 

“What are you doing?” Arya asked as the man wrapped the cloth around the wood and tried to crawl away as the man lit the torch he made.

“Sending you to hell!”

Arya closed her eyes as the man dropped the torch, and the moment the flame made contact with the oil, Arya felt the heat as it covered her body and Arya prepared for the pain, but she felt nothing as the place that was once her home became enveloped in flames.

 

_*_*

Gendry looked in horror as the cottage was fully enveloped in flames.

“ARYA!”

He looked as Lord Stark tried to rush into the burning cottage, only to be stopped by his men. Even Jon and Robb was stopped as they called out to their sister. He watched as his father dismount his horse as he approached his friend.

“Ned! What could possibly be inside that you need to risk your life?”

“My daughter is inside!”

“Arya?” Gendry whispered, and before he could move to try and see if he could go inside, Nymeria quickly passed by him and dashed inside the burning structure. Ned and his sons were still unable to free themselves from the multitude of men holding them back as they cried out for Arya.

It seemed like an eternity before they saw Nymeria walk out as she dragged a body out of the cottage. Nymeria whined as the body fell to the ground, and Gendry could only look in shock as he recognised Arya, covered in soot with tattered garments slowly stand up, her hands gently stroking Nymeria’s fur.

He caught her eyes and before he could say anything, he heard his father hiss. He turned around to look at his father and was surprised to see the raw anger in his eyes.

“Targaryen…” his father muttered and Gendry didn’t have time to react as his father charged the girl and used his covered sword like a war hammer and used the hilt to strike Arya down.

“Robert!”

Nymeria snarled and leaped for Robert’s wrist, and Robert howled in pain as Arya pulled Nymeria away from his father.

“Down, Nymeria!”

The direwolf’s attack on Robert shocked everyone as the men holding Ned and his sons loosened their grip, and Gendry watched as both Jon and Robb ran and covered Arya protectively as Ned grabbed his father’s arms back to move him further away.

“Targaryen trash!” Robert spat out as he struggled to free himself from Ned’s tight grips.

“Father, enough.” Gendry cried out as he regained his wits. “There are no more Targaryens… you know that!”

 “I know a Targeryen when I see one! I have only seen one other person escape fire without any harm!”  His father responded, and Gendry could feel the rage from his father as it radiated as fiercely as the fire that burned the cottage.

“Father, stop it!” Gendry cried out as he helped Ned pull his father further away.

“I am going to kill that dragon and that direwolf with my bare hands!” Gendry heard his father scream as Arya, Jon and Robb tried to hold back Nymeria whose eyes seemed to glow as the direwolf snarled viciously towards his father.

“No! don’t!” Arya cried out as she looked at his father. “She was only trying to protect me!”

Gendry couldn’t explain it, but it was almost as if he could feel his father’s rage disappear as his father nearly buckled to the ground if he and Ned was not holding him.

“Lyanna?” 

Gendry looked in surprise at his father, who looked like he’d seen a ghost. He knew of Lyanna Stark, but he didn’t know why his father would mistake Arya for Lyanna. He looked at Ned whose face was as pale as his father, who held out his hands as he reached out to Arya. “Lyanna…”

Gendry watched as his father broke down in sobs as he tried to walk towards Arya.

“Lyanna… you’ve come back to me…”

“Robert…” Ned sighed as he kept a grip on his father.

“That’s not Lyanna… we have to go back to the castle. I will explain everything.”

Gendry was sure his father would protest, but he was surprised when he simply nodded, and walked away with Ned, but his father’s eyes never strayed from Arya.

_*_*_*

The moment Ned finished his tale, Robert glared at him with so much anger he was prepared for his friend to strike him.

“You betrayed me! She was alive and you never told me! You had a duty to me, as your king to tell me she has returned!”

“She is my sister, Robert! I promised her no one would know, not even my own wife that she has returned. Lyanna spent the last years of her life on the run, and all she knew was that you issued a decree for any Targaryen to be killed on sight. When Rheagar was killed in Pentos, she was alone ans afraid for her life and the life of her unborn child!"                                 

“I would never have harmed her!”

“And what about her child, can you honestly tell me Robert that you would not take your anger out on Rhaegar’s child?”

Robert could not look at him. Instead, he gripped the table as he seethed. “I could have your head, all of your family’s head for this!”

“And you ask me why Lyanna never wanted you to know she has returned?”

The anger in Robert’s face disappeared behind a cold wall of detachment, and at that moment, Ned felt fear. He had seen Robert in many stages of anger, and this cool demeanour he was faced with was the most dangerous of all.

Robert just glared at him. “I will take the girl back to King’s Landing. She will marry me and our houses will be joined as it was meant to be,”

Ned could only stare at the man that he once considered a brother. “She is just a child, Robert, She has not flowered yet…”

“I will not wait for her to be taken away! She will take Lyanna’s place and she will be married to me!”

“You can’t be serious, Arya is not Lyanna, you can’t possibly punish her daughter…”

“I am not punishing her! I am making her queen!”

“I won’t allow it!” Ned shouted and Robert slammed his fists on the table.

“I am not asking your permission! I am your king! Unless you want to declare war on me Ned, I will have Arya as his wife!”

“You claim to love Lyanna yet you will not respect her dying wish for her daughter!”

“I did love Lyanna! I could have given her everything, but she chose to run. I will not harm her daughter, I will give her everything that I was unable to give Lyanna…”

 “As you wish, Your Grace.”

The two men looked in surprise as Catelyn Stark walked in. “I will ensure that the girl will be ready to leave when you are ready.” 

“Cat!”

Robert let out a shaky breath as he nodded his wife. “At least one of you has sense, I will wait for your maester to determine when it is safe for Arya to travel.

“Robert! You need to stop this madness!”

“If you’ll excuse us, Your Grace, I need to speak to my husband.” Cat smoothly interjected and Robert nodded once more before leaving Ned with his wife.

The moment they were alone, Cat gave him a stare that was cold as winter itself.

“Give the girl to Robert,”

“Arya is just a chlild!”

“A child that will lead is to our deaths! You out of anyone in Westeros knows the extent of Robert’s anger. He can all have us executed and take the girl for himself. He does not need us alive to take that girl away from Winterfell.”

“I promised Lyanna…”

“Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna!” Cat cried out in anger “You are still blind to your sister’s selfishness! She broke her betrothal to Robert and ran off with Prince Aegon without thinking of the consequences of her actions. Westeros nearly burned to the ground because of her, your father and your brother were killed because of her! She comes back after years in hiding and convinces you to lie, to slight your own honour to protect that child!”

“I promised my sister that I would protect her daughter!”

“You will be willing to risk the lives of your own sons, your own daughter for _her?_ You talk about protecting her, but when will you protect us?”

 

_*_*_*

 

Up on the roof, Arya’s body shook as she listed as her father, no... her uncle continue to fight with Lady Stark because of her.

She heard everything. Who her mother was, who her real father was, and she heard the threat the king made against the man she’d always thought was her father.

Arya wished no one ever knew about her. She now fully understood why he kept her a secret, and felt guilty that she ever doubted him.

He had protected her all her life, and now, she was going to protect him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Initially, Robert was going to insist that Arya marry Gendry, but considering his obsession with Lyanna, marrying Arya to Gendry wouldn’t be the first thing that pops on his head, especially if he is angry.
> 
> The language between Arya and her attacker made me flinch in a way… I keep thinking if my mom ever found out I wrote those words, I’d get in trouble… hahaha!
> 
> This is the longest chapter, and I doubt I can write another one as long as this, it just didn’t seem right when I tried to chop it down…  
> ,  
> Fighting scenes are always difficult to write, and this chapter has caused me sleepless nights in trying to write it out. I do hope you guys still enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks!


	4. Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."
> 
> Lyanna’s words echoed in his head, and he knew that his sister could never be truly happy with a man like Robert. But no one could have foreseen her actions, or the repercussions of her elopement with the married Prince of Westeros.

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

Bloodlines 

 

Chapter 4: Lyanna

 

Ned walked alone past Godswood as his mind drifted to the past. Like every day at this time of the year, he would spend the afternoon alone in the cottage where he spent his childhood with his brothers and sister. 

It’s been years since he had seen his sister Lyanna, and she would have turned two and twenty today if she was alive. She could very well be, but after years of no news about his sister, he would never know. Ned imagined what she would look like today, if she would have been happy with Robert.

_"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."_

Lyanna’s words echoed in his head, as he remembered how she looked at him that day. Word of Robert’s bastard daughter had reached all over Westeros. Regardless if they were true or not, Lyanna had eyes. She had seen Robert’s eye wander, her own ears have heard the crude comments his friend had made towards other women, and he knew that Lyanna could never be truly happy with a man like Robert. But no one could have foreseen her actions, or the repercussions of her elopement with the married Prince of Westeros.

It seemed like yesterday that he played with Lyanna and their brothers, and a sense of melancholy touched Ned as he began to walk towards the cottage where they played as children. He smiled as he remembered the trouble they got into, the adventures they dreamed of and the victories they claimed in their imaginary battles. If walls could talk, it would surely have many tales to tell. The smile he had on his face slipped when he walked past the falls and saw smoke coming out from the chimney.

No one apart from their family knew of this place, there are only three remaining servants in Winterfell that knew about the cottage. His hand went for the hilt of his sword as he moved as quietly as he could, unsheathing the blade as he carefully opened the door, and walked inside.

The cottage looked like it has been lived in for days, maybe weeks. The smell of a rabbit roasting assaulted his senses as he looked at the meat cooking on the fireplace. He walked further inside and stalled when he heard something move behind him, and Ned quickly spun to face the intruder, ready to fight when he found himself looking at eyes that were so much like his.

“Lyanna?”

His sister looked at him, her face pale as she lowered the dagger she held in her hands. “Ned?”

Ned dropped his own sword as he enveloped Lyanna in his arms. “Where have you been, Lyanna? All these years… are you well?” Ned’s mind rumbled with so many questions, but his sister just smiled faintly at him, and Ned gently touched her face. She looked completely haggard, as if she had not slept for days. 

“I am well, brother. We both are.” 

At her response, Ned abruptly drew away as he looked around. “Rhaegar?”

Lyanna looked at him and shook her head. “No. He died in Pentos.” 

Ned focused his attention on Lyanna again as she walked away from him and took the rabbit off the fire. With her back facing him, he noticed how thin she had become, her clothes looked like they were hanging from her frame. “You’ve been in Pentos all these years?”

“No, we moved around the Free Cities for a few years. He had to shave his head, we hoped it would be enough.” Lyanna responded, her back still towards him as she sighed. “Just after Robert declared his rebellion, we took the first ship to the Free Cities, and we just tried to hide.” Lyanna said softly as her body began to shake. “After he found out what happened to his family, his father, his siblings, wife and children… I found out about Brandon and father…we both knew we could never come back.”

Ned felt his throat constrict at Lyanna’s words as she turned slightly towards him. “There is nothing either of us could do to make things right after what we did. We could not face anyone again after our foolishness destroyed so many lives! I am so sorry Ned! Had I known...”

Ned quickly walked towards Lyanna and embraced his sister again as she cried, murmuring her apologies over and over again. What done was done, and while Ned knew he could never hate his sister, he also knew that he could never be the one to offer her the absolution she wanted, no one can.

He sat them down as he looked at his sister again. “Who came with you? Did Rhaegar send you with a protector?”

Lyanna shook her head as she took his hands and placed it on her belly. Ned’s eyes widened when he felt the bulge that was hidden by the loose clothing.

“You… you are carrying Rhaegar’s child! How far along are you?”

“About five moons, maybe? Rhaegar died a few days after we found out.” Lyanna responded before she gave him a sad smile. “For the first time since we ran, I saw him truly smile. It was almost as if we could begin again.”

The smile faded from Lyanna’s dry lips as she looked at him. “I do not know how Robert found us in Pentos… but he did. We were supposed to run together, but Rhaegar knew we both could not outrun the assassin, he stayed behind and told me to come here, this was the only place left where there is someone we can trust. He told me to run.”

Lyanna’s voice was soft as she looked away, and as Ned stared at his sister’s thin frame, he would never have known she was pregnant had she not told him. Her face was pale, her once glorious hair was dry and limp, and her eyes that were so bright were now dull and almost lifeless.

“I have to get you to Maester Luwin…”

“No!” Lyanna cried out in panic as she looked at him. “No one can know I’m here. If they can find us in Pentos, they can easily find us here. You don’t know how long I have travelled, just to make sure I was not followed here… please, Ned…”

“Lyanna… You need the maester. We can trust him, he delivered you in this world, let him help you and your child.”

But Lyanna just shook her head, and Ned took his sister’s hands in his own. “You don’t look healthy at all, Lyanna. How will that child live if you do not look strong enough to survive? We are your family, Lyanna. Let us help you.”

“If you tell him, I will leave, I won’t…”

“You cannot!” Ned pleaded as he gripped her hand tighter. “Have you seen yourself lately, Lyanna? You look like you’ve barely eaten, you need Maester Luwin, if not for you, then for your child.”

Lyanna tried to free her hands from his grip but Ned held on even tighter. “Look at me, Lyanna.”

His sister looked at him and her body slumped in the chair, and Ned wanted to weep at the sight before him. He could barely see the strong, wild sister he grew up with. The woman in front of him sat defeated and worn as she continued to look at him.

“Trust me, Lyanna. I swear to the Old Gods that I will do everything I can to protect you and your child. Maester Luwin is the only man who can help you ensure you and the child in your belly is well.”

“Alright.” Her answer was soft and unsure. 

Ned gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead. They both remained silent for a few moments before Ned gently brushed wayward strands of hair away from Lyanna’s face. “Had I known I would see you today, I would have given you a gift for your nameday.”

By the look on her face, his sister hasn’t realised her nameday was today. “I don’t need any gifts, Ned. After everything I’ve done, I don’t deserve anything… I just wish everything could be the way it was before, but it will never happen.”

Ned shook his head in disagreement, but there was a faraway look in his sister’s eyes that told him that she would never believe him. He knew all too well that nothing would ever be the same again, and now with her return in Winterfell, everything will change again, but there is one thing he can give his sister, one thing that he could never deny her or, or the child she carried in her belly.

“Welcome home, Lyanna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first ‘flasback’ chapter. More Lyanna and Ned somewhere down the line.
> 
> I kept the timeline of the war the same, except Jon was born with Cat as his mother, and Lyanna died six years after, which I believe is the age difference between Jon and Arya
> 
> Thanks to all your comments and kudos!


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon looked at the mirror. There was a time when he was young, strong, and considered to be one of the most attractive man in all of the Seven Kingdoms, desired by all except the one woman he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I may have deleted someone's comment, I double replied on a comment and was trying to delete it, and may have deleted someone else's by mistake. So if that did happen, I am really sorry!

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

Bloodlines 

Chapter 5: Reflections

 

Robert Baratheon looked at the mirror. There was a time when he was young, strong, and considered to be one of the most attractive man in all of the Seven Kingdoms, desired by all except the one woman he wanted. But now, he was just an old man who ate too much, drank too much and whored around too much, all to forget the girl that was supposed to be his.

He may have won the war and the Iron Throne, but he lost Lyanna. The thought that she was alive all those years, hiding from him brought up the pain he thought he buried with wine and whores. 

Robert was not oblivious as other people believed him to be. He knew people laughed and mocked him behind his back, which was why he trusted Ned Stark more than anyone else, even his own brothers. Ned did not use their friendship to further the wealth of House Stark, if he did something wrong, Ned would not hesitate to let him know. To find out his friend kept Lyanna away broke his heart, but the very loyalty Ned had towards his sister was the trait Robert admired the most about his friend, even if it didn’t benefit him in the end. But seeing that girl, the girl that Ned hid from the world was like a sign from the gods. She represented everything he was before, and now, he could have everything he lost again.

“Have you finally lost your mind?”

Robert looked at the mirror, startled to see his son that looked so much like him. He would never admit it out loud that he feels fortunate it is the only trait Gendry shared with him.

Gendry. In all his life, Robert thought he only did three things right. His refusal to marry Cersei Lannister. He didn’t care about the wealth the woman could bring him, she could never be Lyanna. She could rot in Highgarden for all he cared. Throwing her brother out of the Kingsguard also meant there was one less person he did not trust in King’s Landing, and the very best thing he did, was to marry a Lady from Starfall who probably gave him the best gift anyone could have given him. She knew he never loved her, never wanted her. He needed a woman who would give him an heir, and she gave him that.

His heir, who now looked at him in so much anger he had never seen before.

“Father!” his son snapped, shaking him out of his reverie.

Robert continued to stare at his son through his reflection and thought about the man he used to be. Strong and handsome.

“No, I have not.” He replied curtly as Gendry’s jaw clenched, as he paced behind him.

“Then why are you forcing Lord Stark to give Arya to you? The Starks are our strongest allies, the rest of the North bended their knees because House Stark did!”

“And they will continue to do so, Ned will not risk war if I take the girl back to King’s Landing.”

“You’re going to hold the girl as a hostage?” Gendry asked angrily. “She is just a child!”

“She will not always remain as one.” Robert cut in and he could see the look of disgust his son threw at him.

“Forcing Arya to marry you will not bring back Lyanna, what good could marrying her bring to House Baratheon?”

“House Stark and House Baratheon was always meant to be joined. The contract between both houses still stands.” Robert responded and watched in interest as his son swore before he stopped his pacing to look at him.

“You will only frighten Arya. You are forcing her to leave…”

Robert simply wave his hands, in dismissal of Gendry’s argument. “Women have been forced to leave their home for years to marry into a different house. I’ve never heard you say a word about it before.”

“I am not talking about all those other women! I am talking about Arya!”

There was a tone in his son’s voice that he had never heard before. He glared at his son through his reflection as a memory surfaced in his mind. As they left behind the burning cottage, which Ned’s men were trying to put out, Gendry tried to approach the girl, asking if she was alright only to be stopped by one of Ned’s sons. He remembered the way the girl looked at his son, with a hesitant smile and a small nod. 

“You know her…”

Gendry shook his head. “I do, but I never knew who she really was. I don’t think she knew either.”

He watched as his son lean against the wall, his blue eyes tired as he looked at him.

“You have your choice of women, you have no need for Arya.” His son spoke softly. “I know you loved Lyanna deeply, but she is not her mother. If you marry Arya as a replacement for Lyanna, you’ll never make Arya happy. You’re going to destroy your friendship with Lord Stark, he may never raise his banners against you because you have Arya, but you will no longer have his trust or his friendship.”

As he compared his reflection to his son and listened to him talk, he felt pride for the boy, and once more thanked the Sevens that this boy is his heir.

Gendry will be more of a man that he ever will be, when the time comes for Gendry to ascend the throne, he knew his son will be the king he never was.

Gendry was the man he should have been. Had he been like Gendry, Lyanna would not have left. And it was at that moment that Robert had an epiphany. Perhaps, this could the fourth thing that he would do right in his life.

“You are right.”

He saw his son’s eyes widen in surprise before Gendry let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you, father. You are doing the right thing.” His son said softly with a look of relief on his face.

“I will no longer marry Arya.”

Gendry nodded behind him. “I will let Lord Stark know the good news.”

“You will.”

“What?” Gendry sputtered out with a look of disbelief.

“You will marry Arya, she will be your queen once I step down from the throne.”

He looked at his son, who threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Forcing her to marry me is just as bad as forcing her to marry you!”

Robert snorted as he finally turned away from the mirror to look at his son eye to eye. “Why are you against marrying the girl? Unless you truly want Sansa Stark, which can be arranged just as well.”

“No! I don’t want to marry Sansa!” Gendry snapped at him and Robert nodded his head.

“Either you marry Arya or I will. One way or another she will become a Baratheon. How she becomes one is up to you.”

Gendry clenched his jaw in anger as he looked at him, and Robert could see the tenseness in his body as Gendry muttered something underneath his breath as he walked towards the door. Before he could leave, Robert called his attention. “What?”

“Be a good son and tell Lord Stark the good news, will you?”

Gendry responded by slamming the door shut.

 

End Chapter!

 


	6. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A name doesn't change who you are. It shouldn't even define who you are, or who you want to be."

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

 

Bloodlines

Chapter 6: Tranquility

As he expected, his news didn’t exactly have Ned Stark jumping for joy. The older man simply nodded his head wearily, and the days that followed was tense. Their departure has been delayed, and he had a suspicion that Maester Luwin was delaying Arya’s departure as much as he could.

He had barely seen Arya since that night, and he wasn’t sure if she heard the news yet. Every time he saw her, she would give him a hesitant smile, but Jon or Robb was always with her, and neither of them looked eager to have him anywhere near the girl they always believed to be her sister.

It hurt a little. He considered the two elder Stark boys to be his friends, and he thought they considered him as a friend as well. But they now looked at him with mistrust, and he wondered if they ever really saw him as a friend, or just someone that they had to be friends with because of who his father is.

Bran was as polite to him as ever, the young boy seemed to be the only one who didn’t treat him any different. Rickon, took every opportunity to glare at him. He was pretty sure it was only because of Nymeria that Shaggydog hasn’t gone for his throat just yet. 

His father and Lord Stark still spoke, but there was an uneasiness between the two that Gendry was unsure if it could ever be repaired.  He spent most of his time near the falls where he first met Arya. The place provided so much solitude, and the sound of the water, the smell of fresh air made him worry how Arya would adjust in King’s Landing. 

“Thought I might find you here.”

Gendry turned around and watched in amusement as Arya tripped. She had been wearing dresses since she was moved to the castle, and the scowl she had on her face told him pretty much what she felt about her new outfits.

“I’m surprised your brothers have let you go on your own.”

Arya shrugged as she laid down on the forest floor. “Nymeria is distracting them at the moment.”

He watched her as she closed her eyes, and he hesitantly laid down next to her as he looked up in the sky. The trees that surrounded them provided them shade, and he turned his attention back to Arya who still had her eyes closed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Arya asked as she turned towards him. “It’s not your fault.”

“For my father, for what he is making you do.”

“Marrying you?”

Gendry winced at her words. “Lord Stark told you?”

“Bran and Rickon did. They were listening that night, they found me straight away and told me.” Arya paused before she turned to her side to look at him completely. “Thank you, for trying.”

“Didn’t do you any good.”

The two of them stayed silent for a few seconds before Gendry spoke again. “It must be good, to be in the castle with your family.” Gendry said, trying to find something else for them to talk about. 

Arya bit her lip as she moved closer to him. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like, to live there with them, but…” 

Her voice was almost a whisper, as if she was afraid someone would hear them. He scooted closer, and Arya let out a deep breath before she spoke again. “It’s like I’m being caged in. I mean, I love being with my brothers, but… it’s not the same as being out here.”

Arya’s grey eyes held his own. “I feel like I’m being ungrateful and I know it sounds stupid. But it’s suffocating to be surrounded by so many people that I don’t even know when I’m so used to practically being on my own.”

Gendry tried not to wince. If Arya thought being surrounded by the people inside the castle was suffocating, she was going to hate King’s Landing. “But it must be nice, not having to hide?”

“It is, in a way.” Arya conceded. “I’ve always wished that I didn’t have to hide. But after hearing why I was hidden, now wish I was still no one.”

“You were never no one, Arya.”

Arya rolled her eyes at him. “Jon said the same thing. It just feels odd, that I could do almost anything I want to do before, but now I have act like a lady. Septa Mordane told me I was useless with needlework, that I have hands like a blacksmith.”

Gendry couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on Arya’s face. She glared at him before giving him a push, and Gendry gently held her wrist in her hands “Doesn’t look like a hand that belongs to a blacksmith. They look like they belong to a lady.”

“They do not!” Arya replied crossly. “Your hands are probably more like a lady’s than mine!”

“What makes you say that?” Gendry asked amused.

“You’re a prince, aren’t you?”

Gendry snorted. “I"m not just a prince.”

Arya’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him. “What do you mean you're not just a prince?”

“I am a trained blacksmith.”

“You are not!”

“Aye, I am.” Gendry responded. 

“Liar!”

He tried to look offended, but the glare that she gave him just made him laugh. “You shouldn’t insult people you know, especially ones that are bigger than you.”

“Then I wouldn’t get to insult anyone.” Arya retorted and Gendry just grinned as he let go of Arya’s wrist and turned away from her. He looked at the canopy of trees that shielded them from the sun. “What do you mean you're a blacksmith?”

Gendry looked at her again and untied the ornament he had on his scabbard. “I was ten and two when I made that. The war hammer was always the weapon of choice by my father, and mine. With no war to fight, I found it useless to learn. Ser Beric said it as a jape one day, that I might as well learn to be a blacksmith because that was the only way I would ever wield a hammer. So one day, I went to the castle forge and asked to be taken as an apprentice. The blacksmith would not have been able to refuse the son of the king, so he took me on.” 

He took a deep breath as he gave her a small smile. “I finally found the family I’ve always wanted. Tobho became the father I never had. He barely looked at me growing up, he was too busy with the whores he was with.” He tried to keep his tone light, but even after all these years, that memory was still as bitter now as it was before. “So, one day, I went to the castle forge and I made this.”

Arya moved closer to him and held the bull ornament he made. “Why a bull?”

“I never believed someone should be treated differently because of their name. My uncle Stannis was once so infuriated with me that he said I should not be a stag as I was stubborn as a bull. And so I told him that if being a stag meant I was going to treat people differently because of their name, or because they were lowborn then I'd rather be a bull, so I made this, to remind me of that. A name shouldn’t define who you are, or who you want to be. Nor should it dictate how you treat others.”

Arya looked like she was going to ask him something, but they quickly stood up as they heard the unmistakable sound of Robert Baratheon making his way towards them. From the tone of his voice, Gendry was sure that his father was almost drunk and he stood in front of Arya as they watched his father and Lord Stark walk towards them.

“King Robert wanted to speak to you, Arya. But no one could find you.” The Lord of Winterfell explained, his voice was tired and his eyes glanced at him warily. 

“Look how well they look together!” his father called out, and Gendry wanted nothing more than to shut his father up. “You must admit Ned, I made the right decision. From the way the two of them looked, I think the girl will be bedded before they are wedded!”

“Father!” Gendry cried out in anger and embarrassment as he heard Arya’s intake of breath behind him, and the sensation of small hands clutching the sleeves of his tunic. His father just laughed but he could see how tense Lord Stark has become.

“It’s best that you are here as well, Gendry. We have stayed in Winterfell long enough, we will ride back to King’s Landing in three days. Best start preparing.”

“We better head back, Arya. Septa Mordane will help you pack what you need to bring to King’s Landing.” Ned told Arya who nodded at him.

“Can I stay here a little bit longer?” Arya asked hopefully and Ned looked like he was going to protest, but when he looked behind him and saw the pleading look Arya had, he doubted the man could have denied her anything with that expression on her face.  

“I’ll make sure to escort Arya back, Lord Stark.” Gendry said as Arya’s grip on his tunic loosened. He didn’t have to say it, but he knew that Ned would want to put as much distance between Arya and his father. While his father may have given up on marrying Arya, the glances he gave the girl still made him uncomfortable, and he knew it rattled Ned as well.

Ned just gave him a nod. He knew if there was any other way, he would take Arya far from Winterfell where she would be hidden from them forever. But his hands were tied, and unless he wanted to risk the life of his people and his family, he had no choice but to allow the marriage between him and Arya.

He watched as his father and Ned walked away and he was alone again with Arya, but the tranquillity they shared was now gone.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is done. Every time I think I was finished, I find that it still needs to be revised, but I'm quite happy with this. There will be another Arya and Ned father/daughter (or Uncle/Niece) bonding moment.


	7. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon could not let his little sister go alone in King’s Landing where she would know no one and be in reach of a King that was still enamored with a woman long dead. His brain refused to acknowledge that Arya was his cousin, she would always be his little sister.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Bloodlines

Chapter 7: Jon

 

Jon paced around his chambers as he practiced his speech in his head.

He knew that his mother would not be happy with his decision, but he could not let his little sister go alone in King’s Landing where she would know no one and be in reach of a King that was still enamoured with a woman long dead. His brain refused to acknowledge that Arya was his cousin, she would always be his little sister.

News of Arya’s true parentage have shocked the family, and the existence of a long lost Targaryen would surely have reached the South by now. Besides him, Ghost watched him, red eyes seem to read exactly what was going on his mind. Sometimes, it felt as if Ghost knew him more than he knew himself.

A knock on his door stopped him from pacing around again, and as he heard his father call out to him, Jon opened the door to let him in.

“You’ve been distracted all throughout the day.”

“I have.” Jon admitted as he sat down on a chest at the foot of his bed. Ned Stark sat beside him and waited for him to continue. “I’ve been thinking about a few things.”

His father just nodded. “It seems to be troubling you a great deal.”

“Remember when I said when I wanted to join Uncle Benjen to go to the wall?” He asked, and his father just nodded his head. “I’ve been re-thinking that decision.”

“And what brought about this change? You’ve been quite adamant that you would take the Black.”

Jon coughed and avoided his father’s eyes when he responded. “I want to go to King’s Landing with Arya. I don’t trust any of them with her safety.”

His father just took a deep breath. He didn’t have to say it, but they were threading on very thin ice. One word from the King, and they could all be cast away from Winterfell, or loose their heads. “If the king refuses?”

Jon considered his father’s question. There was a very big chance King Robert would not want any of them in King’s Landing. “I will make him see that if he wants Arya to adjust in King’s Landing, it will benefit him to have me join them when they return down South.”

“You’re determined to go with Arya.”

With a nod, Jon looked at his father. “She will always be my little sister. I won’t leave her unprotected. King’s Landing is nothing like Winterfell. I still remember the last time I was there, she would hate it.”

“Aye, she would.” Ned replied softly. “We have very little options in how to approach this…”

“There is only one option.”

Father and son both looked up in surprise as Catelyn Stark walked in Jon’s bedroom. “The king has demanded Lyanna’s daughter as his son’s bride, she should be thankful she is betrothed to the prince and not the king.”

“Mother…”

“You are actually thinking of leaving Winterfell, for her?”

Jon stood up as he approached his mother who looked hurt. From her expression, Jon could guess his mother heard his entire conversation with his father.

“You can’t possibly be serious about leaving for King’s Landing. The girl will be safe, the king…”

“Her name is Arya, mother. The king is the reason why she will not be safe in King’s Landing.” Jon said softly as he gently touched his mother’s shoulders. “You know about my decision to take the Black. Isn’t this a much better alternative?”

“I don’t want you to leave at all.”

He saw his mother glance behind him, and he could feel his father hesitate. He knew his mother still hasn’t fully forgiven him for lying to him about the truth. “I’m assuming that you agree with his decision? Or are you planning on leaving Winterfell as well?”

At his silence, Jon turned around and saw the look on his father’s face. “Robert had asked me to be the Hand of the King. He has assured me that his offer still stands.”

“And are you going to take it?”

“I was going to refuse the position…”

“But now you are re-considering your options.”

“Cat…”

“No! You lied to me all these years, you chose to let me believe you have been unfaithful, when all the while you’ve been hiding Lyanna’s daughter. You’ve put us all in danger, having a Targaryen right within our walls when you know there is an edict…”

“She is a Stark, she is my sister’s daughter. How could you expect me to endanger an innocent child…”

Jon watched his parents argue, and all his life, had never seen them fight. They may disagree on some issues, but what was happening before his eyes seemed surreal.

“You have always seen Lyanna as some tragic heroine when all she did was cause a war that tore this whole kingdom apart!”

“My sister knows of her sin very much so, she has spent the last years of her life knowing she and Rhaegar could never atone for what they have done.”

“Then let that girl be her atonement!”

“She is already leaving for King’s Landing and I can’t do anything to stop it, what more do you want, Cat? Pack Arya’s things myself and drive her out of Winterfell?”

“I want to hear you choose _us_ over her! Not because you know you don’t have a choice but because it would be the only choice you would make, that you would not compromise _our_ safety for her. You can deny it all you want, but hundreds of people died because your sister made a selfish choice, I lost my own cousins for that war. Where was your sister when your own father was burned alive while Brandon was forced to watch and died trying to save him? Even from beyond the grave she would have caused a war because of everything she has done!”

Jon watched as his father approached his mother, his expression full of sadness as he reached out to touch her face. “I know I can never make things right with you, and all I did, I did to protect everyone on this family, Cat. I would have protected Arya even if Lyanna had not asked me to. No son or daughter should ever have to pay for something their parent had done.”

“Let me go to King’s Landing.” Jon finally spoke out, and both his parents looked at him, both with tears in their eyes. “You should stay here in Winterfell, father.”

“You cannot leave for King’s Landing, you are the heir of Winterfell!”

“Mother, we all know Robb would be a better choice, he has the head and the heart to rule after father. Even if Arya was never discovered, I would have taken the Black, I still would have left. Isn’t this a much better alternative?” Jon asked softly and watched as his mother gently brushed the tears away from her face.

“You are so much like your father, willing to change your mind for a girl. Do as you like, I know it would be useless of me to ask you to stay when you have clearly made your decision.”

Jon tried to go after his mother when she turned to leave, only to be stopped by his father.

“I will speak with her.”

“I meant what I said, father. You should stay here in Winterfell.”

Ned Stark nodded his head and gently clasped his shoulders. His father walked out, and Jon let out a deep breath as he looked around his room. Ghost looked at him for a few moments before his direwolf stood up and walked next to his trunk and used his snout to open the trunk.

“I suppose you think I made the right choice?”

Ghost did not answer him, but just grabbed the gloves from his bed and dropped it inside the trunk. Despite the ache in his heart knowing he hurt his mother, he could not help but smile a little as his direworlf walked next to him and rubbed against his legs, almost as if Ghost was trying to give him comfort.

He would speak to his mother again, and hoped that she would understand his actions. For now, he was going to prepare and leave for King’s Landing, and he was going to make sure that the King and his son would see no other option than to let him ride with them back to the South.

End Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew… one day, I will write a nice Cat fic :)  
> I edited the last two chapters because I realised I made Gendry a bastard that Robert claimed when the prompt was trueborn son… ooopppsss!

**Author's Note:**

> I am assuming you all know who ‘no one’ is!
> 
> From the 2012 prompt: Role Reversal. If Gendry was the trueborn, and Arya was the bastard. In this verse, R+L=A. Considering how much Arya looks and acts like Lyanna, why not take advantage of it?
> 
> There will be an explanation on why Gendry didn’t know who Arya is. I decided to add some extra twists which will be  
> explained soon – such as the timeline in which the war occurred.
> 
> On a sidenote, I saw a DVD cover of Princess Mononoke… if you guys haven’t seen it. Google it :)


End file.
